


To Sleep Safe [Podfic]

by saratogaroad, Utaushi



Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratogaroad/pseuds/saratogaroad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utaushi/pseuds/Utaushi
Summary: Podfic of saratogaroad's "To Sleep Safe"(Spoilers for Chapter 7.)After a truly harrowing week, a nightmare that could have been a reality leaves Evan in sore need of some comfort.Thankfully, Roland is still there to give it.





	To Sleep Safe [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Sleep Safe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302905) by [saratogaroad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saratogaroad/pseuds/saratogaroad). 



> Ni no Kuni 2 has completly and wholey stolen my heart, so when I discovered saratogaroad's fanfic, I couldn't help myself! This is my first published podfic, so I hope you like it!

Link 1:  
https://drive.google.com/file/d/1nGT5chKxHbcytj2BSORKudbK374Plo73/view?usp=drivesdk

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for listening and any constructive critique would well appreciated!


End file.
